The present invention relates generally to the field of survey, and more particularly to taking online survey via messaging services.
Survey generally applies statistics techniques to collect data about a service, a product, or an event from a certain number of people. Surveys can provide valuable information on, for example, marketing research, psychology, and/or health professionals.
Surveys can be conducted in many different ways, including through a printed questionnaire, over the telephone, by mail, in person, or on the web. A survey usually asks people for information in some structured format.